Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses generate an ultrasound signal (generally greater than 20 kHz) to be transmitted to a predetermined part inside a target body by using a probe, and obtain an image of the part inside the target body by using information regarding a reflected echo signal. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for a medical purpose, such as a detection of impurities inside the target body, a measurement and observation of a wound of the target body, etc. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have various advantages in terms of real-time display and safety because there is no radioactive exposure compared to X-ray apparatuses. Thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are commonly used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
An image (hereinafter referred to as an ultrasound image) obtained through ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses may be displayed on the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses or may be stored in storage medium and displayed on other ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses. For example, the ultrasound image may be reduced and displayed on screens of cellular phones, portable electronic devices, personal digital assistant (PDAs), or tablet PCs, etc.
Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) is a standard protocol in transmitting medical imaging and imaging information between medical devices. To share and transmit imaging information obtained through medical devices over a network, digitalization of the imaging information is essential. Thus, the importance of DICOM as the standard protocol for storing and transmitting medical imaging, is being emphasized.